Supporting devices for maintaining trays, work surfaces and the like adjacent to various body members of a user have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized. Examples of such support devices for, at least in part, engaging the outer region of the legs of the user can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,520,085, 1,546,116, 2,039,922, 2,663,603, 2,750,705, 2,770,514, 2,783,109, and 2,844,429. Examples of such support devices configured to be engaged by the inner region of the legs, and thus held between the thighs of the user, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,678 and 2,979,990.
Such devices now known and/or utilized have not been found to fully provide stability of the surface to be utilized, particularly when the supporting structure is to be held between the inner thighs of the user, have not proven to be adaptable for a variety of usages thereof, and/or have not provided for adjustment of the surface to accommodate differing modes of utilization. Improvements in such devices are deemed, therefore, to be needed and/or useful.